


Pillow Talk

by MsThunderFrost



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha Axel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Axel is a sweetheart, Axel needs a hug, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, M/M, Omega Klaus Hargreeves, Pillow Talk, Post-Season/Series 02, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsThunderFrost/pseuds/MsThunderFrost
Summary: “Hmm,” Axel closes his eye again. He doesn’t need to look at the clock to know that it’s early—far too early to try and wrap his head around what in the world is going on inside of Klaus’ beautifully troubled mind. If it’s important enough, he’ll bring it up in his own time…“…Do you want to have more children? With me?” He tacks on that last bit almost like an afterthought. Like Axel would ever entertain the thought of having children with anyone else.Axel hums, eyes still closed. “What?”
Relationships: Axel & Oscar & Otto (Umbrella Academy), Axel/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 94





	Pillow Talk

Axel cannot help but feel as though he is being watched.

He blinks one eye open, to find his face is just a handful of centimeters away from an actual puddle of drool on his pillow. He can make out the blurry outline of his daughter’s head, her white blonde hair obscuring most of her face from view. She’s cuddled up to his chest, a tiny hand fisted in the front of his thermal. Just behind her is Klaus, who is combing long fingers through the tangled stands of white blonde hair splayed out between them, as his green eyes study his no longer sleeping mate with open curiosity.

“Hmm,” Axel closes his eye again. He doesn’t need to look at the clock to know that it’s early—far too early to try and wrap his head around what in the world is going on inside of Klaus’ beautifully troubled mind. If it’s important enough, he’ll bring it up in his own time…

“…Do you want to have more children? With me?” He tacks on that last bit almost like an afterthought. Like Axel would ever entertain the thought of having children with anyone else.

Axel hums, eyes still closed. “What?”

“I-I just… I don’t know. I was thinking that it might be nice to have a boy and a girl… o-or even another girl.” Klaus concedes. “I know that you come from a larger family.” Axel’s body tenses, and Klaus lays a comforting hand on his shoulder, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. I’d just thought—,”

Axel opens both eyes this time, focusing in on the little angel still sleeping soundly between them. She’d been born in 1962, not long after Axel and his brothers had stumbled across Klaus’ little cult. He hadn’t appreciated her enough, then. He’d been overjoyed when Klaus had presented him with a tiny bundle of pink cloth—he’d named her Kaia, after hearing one of the triplets mention in passing that that was their mama’s name— _of course_ he’d been. But he hadn’t truly appreciated how fragile hers, or _any_ of their lives were, until he saw Otto and Oscar lose theirs right before his eyes. And now…

He only has a couple of pictures that’d survived that final mission. One of them is of a toddler-sized Oscar with the stray cats he’d been caring for out in the barn (he’d been rationing his milk to make sure that the sweet little kittens all had something to drink). Though Kaia is a bit older than Oscar was in the picture, he can see the resemblance between them: the steely blue eyes, the wispy white blonde hair, the delicate cheekbones… The resemblance serves to simultaneously remind him of everything that he’s lost, and everything that he is desperate to protect. He will not lose his family again. He will not _hurt_ his family again.

He tucks a couple of stray locks behind Kaia’s ear, taking the time to consider his next words carefully.

“I… would not be opposed to more pups.” He says, at long last. Klaus’ entire face seems to light up at the thought. “…Once we are sure that the Commission will not track me down for defecting on my mission.”

Klaus purses his lips, “But… you killed the Handler. I mean… I know that she’s magically survived being shot before, but… fuck, I don’t see how she’d be able to pull it off this time, with the number of bullets you put in her chest.” He knows Klaus means it as a sort of twisted praise, but now the very thought of killing leaves a sour taste in his mouth.

“She has— _had_ —support within the Commission.” Axel murmurs.

“Actually, from what Diego said, it kinda sounds like everyone hated her. If you hadn’t of pulled the trigger, someone else would’ve soon enough.” He says. And while that’s _technically_ true, he still—

“You have much to learn about power, and the one who wields it _, hjärtanskär_.” Axel twists a long strand of hair around his finger absently, “The Handler had her faults. Most in the Commission would’ve been glad to see her dead. But that does not mean that there will not be consequences for taking her head.”

Klaus sighs, “How long?”

“As long as it takes.”

“That’s not an answer.” The omega would likely be stomping his foot right about now, had he not been lying recumbent in bed, with absolutely no desire to stand.

“It _is_ an answer.” Axel says, “It’s just not the one that you want to hear.”

He understands Klaus’ fear. If they _are_ to have another child, they’re running out of time. But if it be the gods’ will that he only ever sire one child, he doesn’t mind. This… life that he shares with Klaus… it’s more than he ever could have asked for. It’s certainly more than he deserves, after everything that he’s done. It is precious to him, just like the memories instilled in those ancient photographs. He refuses to let his own hubris threaten the tangible—and intangible—life that they have created together. And deep down, he knows that Klaus understands.

“…So if I were to tell you that I was already pregnant…?” He can’t keep a neutral face—he’s too close to laughing, amused by the way Axel rolls his eyes and tries—and fails—to roll over. Kaia is utilizing the tremendous strength of a six-year-old to keep him firmly anchored in place.

“You’re not.” He says, no hint of a question in his tone.

“I’m not.” Klaus concedes with a soft sigh, “But… maybe someday?”

Axel stares at him for a moment, before nodding. “Definitely someday.” The omega smiles brightly, before hooking an arm around their pup’s middle and dragging her close to snuggle in against his chest. She whines a bit, but settles in easily enough by the time the omega has fallen asleep.

He flips his pillow over, tosses an arm over both omega and pup, and falls asleep to the thought of a smiling baby’s infectious laughter and the pitter-patter of little feet.


End file.
